The Chamberlain Slayer
by Be Obscene
Summary: Carrie, Chris and Sue get detention one Saturday and are potential victims for the legendary Chamberlain Slayer. With help from their teacher, Rita they might make it out alive. When they find out his one weakness they exploit it to their advantage. AU. Carrie/Sue/Chris/Rita FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter introduces the Chamberlain Slayer with a little back story. This story will be fairly close to the 2013 version of Carrie (She won't have any powers though). Things will get more crazy and racy in the next chapter as the girls attempt to bond and defeat the man with the mask. Some language in this chapter. No femslash yet but just be patient.**

Chamberlain, Maine. Saturday detention. 8AM. A slight chill in the air in the month of January.

Sue Snell and her best friend Chris Hargensen were scheduled to report to the gymnasium for punishment for their attitudes during class. Chris was a troublemaker, she was probably the meanest girl in the small town high school; some would say she became this way after 5th grade, developing early, thus changing her group of friends. Sue was almost the exact opposite of Chris, she really didn't want to come off as a bitch but it was hard not to when she was always seen with her. A tall, skinny blonde girl that was still almost as quiet as she was when she was younger; not a dumb blonde but she sometimes acted this way because it seemed to do well for Chris dumbing herself down for guys.

Rita Desjardin was waiting for the girls; almost always seen in blue shorts and tank top with her dark red hair in a ponytail, she was never without her clipboard or whistle. She knew Chris and Sue's types, they didn't give a shit about gym class or team building but she was going to make sure they did by the end of the day.

The two entered the gym looking tired and done with the whole thing already. Rita was not pleased when she saw them in their jeans and sweaters. "Where are your gym clothes, ladies?"

"Come on are you serious?" Chris whined, "I thought we'd be sitting down the whole day."

"Carrie wore hers," Rita said, turning to Carrie White sitting on a bench in her blue short shorts and bright yellow top with their school's logo. This was jarring seeing Carrie there because she was never in any trouble, it was always Chris getting in trouble for bullying the meek, quiet girl.

"What's she doing here? Is she like your assistant now?"

Rita turned to Carrie blankly and back to Chris, answering simply, "Unrelated incident."

"Miss Desjardin," Sue cleared her throat and spoke up, "Is it possible to get out early today?"

"Unless it's an actual medical emergency there's no freaking way, Snell." Sue looked away from her, not able to look her in the eye, "It's good all three of you are here. We're going to be learning about teamwork today...look I know you three have your differences but things have gotten ridiculous. By the end of the day you will have bonded and maybe even have a new appreciation for one another.

Chris pretended not to be listening, no surprise there. She did glare over at Carrie a number of times. The poor, messy haired blonde girl was afraid of Chris, even though she wasn't that much taller than her she still made her feel small.

"You two get changed," Rita ordered. Both rolled their eyes and tried walking as slowly as possible to the girl's room. Rita blew her whistle, "Come on! Let's hustle! Do you want to be here another Saturday?"

They reluctantly got their clothes out and changed. "This is such bullshit."

"Yeah, well it might not be that bad," Sue shrugged.

"She threatened to ban us from the spring fling if we keep fucking up! There's no way she can legally do that!"

"It's just a dance who cares?" Sue sighed.

"I care," she saw the stressed look on her face, "I know you want to get out of here and see Tommy. Has he texted you?"

Sue had this tiny smirk on her face, "Yeah."

"Well I can see him waiting. If he doesn't he's an idiot," she folded her arms, thinking about what she said, "What's this about the Spring Fling?"

"It's the anniversary," Sue said, looking frightened.

"Anniversary of what?" Chris almost laughed.

"You know, the Chamberlain Slayer."

Chris wasn't sure she heard her correctly at first but when it sunk in she burst out laughing. "Oh my God you believe that shit?"

"They never caught him, Chris!" Sue said with all seriousness.

"That's just a legend! Nobody even knows what really happened that night!"

10 years ago during the Spring Fling there was a fire in the gymnasium, trapping at least 12 people inside. When the fire was put out their remains were found but oddly it seemed the 12 that died were not killed by the fire, some were found butchered, the fire must've been to cover up someone's crimes. Of course there were all kinds of stories more outlandish than the next. One claim was a wild animal got loose since the school was so close to the woods. Many reported thinking that hey saw a masked man about 7 feet tall. Reports came in saying it was a simple electrical fire but the autopsy reports leaked and people suspected a cover up.

If there really was a Chamberlain Slayer there was no telling who it could be. Someone rejected from every girl in school? An escaped mental patient? A lot of people took this very seriously and got it in their heads that he would strike again.

"You can't cover up the truth," Sue insisted.

"Is that really true?"

Both Sue and Chris almost screamed. Carrie walked into the room without even making a sound.

"Fuck you, creep!"

"Sorry...Miss Desjardin wants you outside."

"Fine...whatever...," Carrie turned to head back but Chris called to her, "Hey, what you do to get detention?"

Carrie looked too scared to tell but she relented, "I...I told Miss Desjardin to shove that whistle up her ass..."

Sue and Chris looked at each other laughed harder than they ever had before.

"No fucking way!"

"That's awesome!"

Though it was very out of character for a girl as sheltered and quiet as Carrie to talk back to a teacher it was something that Chris would have done and she approved.

They walked back out and saw the strict Rita standing there looking more authority; Sue and Chris tried so hard not to laugh.

"What took you so long in there?" None of them answered. Chris looked away, closing her eyes with this huge smile. Rita walked up to Chris looking none too pleased, "What's so funny? Huh? You're not going to be laughing very soon. Count on it. Now let's stretch and get ready to run some laps."

The three stood next to each other, warming themselves up by stretching their arms and legs. Their difference in height was comical seeing that everyone was talker than Carrie and Sue rivaled their teacher.

Before they could even begin to run their first lap, the power went out. While it did seem like a moment of freedom, everyone was a bit creeper out.

"Dammit," Rita swore under her breath. She looked around shook her head. "Everyone stay here, I'm going to see what's happening."

She ran out into the hallway. None of the three wanted to admit just how afraid they were. All standing close to one another shaking. Sue heard Carrie gasp. She saw exactly what she was so shocked to see. A masked man, huge and holding some kind of weapon but it was too dark to tell.

"Holy shit, it's him!" Chris ran to the exit. Sue and Carrie not far behind. The man didn't chase after them however, he just stood there. Watching. If he really was the Slayer he was months early for the anniversary.

Chris nearly knocked down Rita as she was walking back to the gym. "Chris?!" Sue and Carrie bumped into her causing her to spin. "Girls?! Where do you think you're going?!" She was just at the main doors to the gym when she saw him. He had appeared just like he was magic. Rita tripped backward and fell down. "No...it can't be..."

He reached down at her with his gloved hand. He grabbed the string holding her whistle and pulled it tight around her neck. She tried to pull him away but he was too strong. She thought she was done for. In the struggle her top ripped open and her pink bra flashed him. Strangely he let her go and backed away. He ran off into the dark gym pitifully. Rita was left there scratching her head.

 **To be continued. Things are going to get steamy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now that Rita knows the killer's weakness can she save herself and the girls? Contains some sexual content an strong language!**

Rita fixed the rip in her shirt by tying the torn fabric together. She ran down the dark hallway for help, her shirt ripped open and her breasts bouncing in her pink bra. She only hoped the girls got outside. She ran for he first extra door she seen. She pushed but nothing. They were locked from the outside, the hooded man must've blocked it with something. But he couldn't have possibly locked every door. She ran to each one she could find but all locked. She ran around a corner right into Chris.

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Girls! Quiet! Calm down!"

"We're so fucked!" Chris exclaimed.

"There's no need for that kind of language right now!" Rita scolded her; she stopped when she saw just how panicked she was. She put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "We have to keep our heads. I know you're scared. We just have to find a way out of here. Now does anyone have any bars?" The school was notorious for its bad cell reception, in this giant concrete building you had to be in certain areas to even get a single bar. The cafeteria was a good open place but it was at the south end of where they were.

Everyone stuck their phones up in the air, trying hard to get something."

"The art classroom would be good," Carrie spoke up.

Chris gave her a dirty look, "What do you know? You don't even have a cellphone!"

"I see people with them all the time!" Carrie argued.

"Girls!" Rita got between them before things escalated.

"Ms. D, was that the Chamberlain Slayer?" Sue asked, on the verge of tears.

Rita wanted to tell her but she thought it was best to get everyone's mind off of things. "Look, whoever it is we have to find cover before he comes back. The school has landlines in most classrooms."

"Wanna bet he cut the phone lines too?" Chris folded her arms.

Everyone stopped when they heard Carrie gasp. The attacker was standing at the end of the hall. It was hard to get a good look at him besides what looked like a long hooded raincoat and some kind of black or dark looking mask but it was too dark to tell.

Everyone stood still for a moment to see if he was going to make a move. Abruptly he began to walk up to them. "Wait," Rita told them, "Watch this!" The girl's watched her lift up her shirt but this didn't stop him, not like last time.

"Um, what?" Sue asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chris said sternly to their flashing gym teacher.

Rita was out of ideas until she looked over at Chris who was the closest one to her. She sighed and lifted Chris' shirt up, exposing a leopard skin bra.

"Hey!"

The once menacing looking monster, cowered in fear and ran back to the gym. Rita let go of Chris' shirt.

"What was that about?" Sue questioned. The girls huddled around Rita.

"Look, he'll be back and when he does come you know what to do."

"So he's afraid of us?" Carrie asked, still confused.

"He's afraid of sex," Chris realized, "He must have some serious issues."

"Follow me," Rita said in her more adult tone. Everyone followed her to a nearby janitor's closet.

"What are we doing here?" Chris asked, disgusted.

"I need you three to stay in here until I get back."

"You're going to face him alone?" Sue was shocked.

"I'm going to get help."

"But you seen him! Why don't we all just run down the halls naked!" Chris argued.

"This isn't a movie, Chris! This is real life!"

Chris rolled her eyes.

"I don't mind stripping down to my underwear if that's all it takes!" Sue offered.

Carrie couldn't believe her, "I don't know if I could, I guess maybe if everyone else does."

"No one is stripping!" Rita shouted. Everyone argued back and forth at the top of their lungs until Rita had enough and opened the door. "Listen to what I say! Get in now! Wait for when I get back!"

The three piled inside and Rita closed the door. It wasn't exactly roomy in three but they did find a couple boxes to sit on and a flashlight.

After only a minute of silence, Carrie spoke up, "One of us should have gone with her."

"This is all her fault," Chris frowned.

Sue shook her head, "She didn't know the Chamberlain Slayer would show up for detention."

"It's not him, Sue!"

"You don't know that," said Carrie.

The three were quiet for what felt like more than an hour. Chris couldn't take it, the isolation, she wanted to break out of there, being stuck with these two on a Saturday wasn't an ideal plan. Sue knew there was also only so much of Chris she could take, normally she would do her own thing and then maybe find the time on the weekend for he but even then only a few hours; it was tiring some times, the things she'd go on about, mainly complaining about her parents or why her ex Billy wasn't calling her back. She was spoiled and tried hard to be above everyone else.

"Where do you think she is?" Carrie asked, even though she kind of knew the answer.

"Dead," Chris said bluntly before Sue could answer her.

"Hey, you don't know that."

"You're right. Maybe she showed him her ass."

Sue burst out laughing even though it was inappropriate given the circumstances. Carrie tried to look away at something on the floor, Chris caught her.

"Don't pretend, you laughed!"

"I know but...we really shouldn't say that. Ms. D could be in trouble."

"More like Ms. Double D!" Sue joked. Everyone laughed childishly at that one, maybe because they really needed something to break the tension.

"Yeah right," Chris scoffed, "Hers aren't that big. These are loaded weapons," she said, pushing her chest out. Carrie and Sue both looked at each other and laughed, Chris got really mad when neither of them stopped.

She glared over at the two, "Whatever, you two probably stuff your bras!" Chris grabbed a hold of her own, pressing them together and smiling proudly.

Sue thought about Tommy, he would where she was. "If he doesn't get a text from me he could come by the school and see something is wrong."

"...He...he might think you stood him up," Carrie answered honestly.

Chris couldn't believe her, just how much of their locker room talk did she listen to? "Don't listen to her. I bet he'll call the cops or at least someone about the doors being locked." When Chris found one door it was chained from the inside.

"That's right. Aren't there other people in the school today? Clubs and other stuff happening?" Sue's eyes lit up.

"Why haven't we seen anybody else?" Carrie murmured. It was true, could there be others taking refuge like them or did they get hacked to bits?

"Shit. I'm never going to see Tommy again," Sue realized in faint terror.

Chris moved closer to Sue and put an arm around her, "Hey, you can't think that right now. You're totally going to pop your cherry."

Carrie didn't know quite what that meant but figured it had to be something dirty, that's what her mother would think.

"There's someone I'm supposed to meet later too. And I'm not dying in high school. How fucking lame would that be?"

After some more time passed they started just playing games to pass the time, stupid but it kept their minds of things.

"How many times have you kissed another girl?" Then she looks over to Chris and teasingly says "Cousins doesn't count," Sue asked Chris, knowingly.

"Fuck you, it was a quick peck on the cheek and we were both drunk," Chris snapped.

"I've never been kissed." They heard Carrie's voice chirp; she was curled up on the floor. "No one will remember me if I die, you two will but not me. I'm a nobody. I'm going to die and I've never even been kissed."

Chris thought she was being a cry baby, she was half tempted to push her out into the hallway as a sacrifice. She watched Sue sit down on the floor next to her.

"Hey, it's ok. we're going to survive this."

Sue stroked Carrie's long, messy blonde hair. Chris watched them both with disgust, she was finally sick enough to leave this comforting survival stuff behind. "Enough of this bullshit, I'm getting out of here!"

Carrie sat up, scared to see she was serious and moving the door knob. "Chris, wait!" cried Carrie.

"Chris!"

She wasn't hearing either of them out, she opened the door and was gone in a flash. Sue and Carrie got off the floor and sat on a box together. "She'll be back," she said, trying to assure Carrie and herself.

Carrie noticed Sue was holding onto her hand rather firmly. "I bet he's gone. Maybe he got tired or Ms. D killed him," she tried to smile.

Sue chuckled, "Yeah...did you really tell her to stick the whistle up her ass?"

Carrie bit her lip, "Yes."

"Why?"

"She gets on my nerves sometimes too...I overheard you say it one day."

Sue was a little surprised, "Me?" She had no memory of ever saying it but maybe she said it to Chris one day and never gave it a second thought.

"You're really cool. I just thought it would make me cool I guess."

Sue shook her head, "I would never say something like that to a teacher. That's really badass."

Carrie looked away bashfully, "You're just saying that."

Sue thought she looked so cute just then, she didn't hate Carrie, how could she? "You aren't a nobody." Sue moves her hand under Carrie's chin and makes her look up "And about not being kissed," she pressed her lips softly against Carrie's, kissing her.

It was gentle and sweet, not quite closed mouth, Carrie blushes and said "Wow, my first kiss."

"Just don't tell anyone ok? People might get the wrong idea."

Chris burst back inside, "There's no one out...what the fuck are you two doing?" Chris said, alarmed to see the two blonde's facing each other. "Were you two making out or something?"

The shade of red coming out of Sue's cheeks gave her away. Carrie didn't know what to say, she just kind of stared there with her mouth wide open.

"I-it was just her first kiss!"

"Yeah! My first kiss!"

"Oh really? How about a second kiss?" She moved in on Carrie, putting her hands on her and forcing her up. Her mouth wrapped around hers like a snake. Carrie looked around for help, scarred of this girl sucking the air out of her. Sue was always used to Chris doing something for a laugh but always managed to find a way to shock her.

Chris finally let her go, she wiped her mouth and asked the traumatized girl, "How was that?"

"Uh...," Carrie didn't know what to say, she looked to Sue but she just looked on.

"Fine!" Chris grabbed a hold of her once more, "Maybe this will be more to your liking!" She stuck out her tongue, extending it out of her mouth seductively.

"Your tongue?" Carrie gasped.

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth!"

"Ok but..." There was no time, she was now at her mercy. Chris' slimy tongue moved around in her mouth at an exaggerated pace. Carrie was beginning to enjoy this little game of tongue hockey and played with hers.

"What is going on here!?"

Rita stood there in the door frame giving the most judging eyes to each of them.

 **To be continued! More net time! What will Rita do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tehe girls have to improvised to keep their attacker away but at what lengths are they willing to go? Please review!**

Rita looked sternly at the three. They all looked so guilty; caught red handed.

"Uh...," Chris could barely even get a word out, she froze there with her mouth open. Sue hid her face behind her hands. Carrie was caught in the woman's angry stare.

"He was outside! We thought he was watching us through the door! We had to think fast!" Sue and Chris were amazed she could even come up with such an excuse on the spot.

"Really? Did it work?" Rita raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Well, duh!" Chris exclaimed, "You don't see him around now do you!"

Rita studied all three, realizing they had all been through a lot. She stuck out her hands to them. "Ok. Come on, we have to move."

"Should we bring weapons?" Sue held up a broken broom handle.

"Yeah," Chris and Carrie joined, grabbing what they could.

"Alright. But let's hurry."

She led them out into the hall, going first, she signaled to them once she knew it was clear. The girls questioned where she could be taking them; it seemed like they were going to the other end to find another exit.

"Where are we going?" Chris said, looking at the classrooms.

"Chris, keep your voice down!" Rita said harshly.

"Sorry, Jeesh!"

"Did you call anyone?" Sue asked but wasn't answered. Rita looked determined, more than likely doing her best not to admit how terrified she actually was.

She waved her hand for them to hurry up. They went into the cafeteria. Some how this seemed way scarier than the gym with its empty chairs and rows of tables all left out. A lot quieter too.

"What are we doing here?" A frustrated Chris whined.

"There's a phone on the other side of that." Rita pointed to the metal blinds covering the windows to the back kitchen. Of course they were pad locked.

"Wait, do you have the key?" Sue stressed.

"We don't need one," said Chris, taking out a Bobby pin. She grabbed the chap looking lock and very delicately jiggled it open. She smiled proudly and turned to the group's dumbfounded expressions.

"What?"

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Carrie asked, astonished.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Chris answered smugly.

"You guys!" Sue shouted. She pointed to the hooded slayer standing not far behind them.

Rita pushed the girls to the window, lifting up the blinds quickly. "Ok! Move! Move! Move your asses now!" She helped them climb through. Sue found the phone and dialed. It seemed like it was taking forever for an operator to pick up.

Rita was the last to get through but before she get half her body through her leg was grabbed. Carrie watched helplessly. Chris wanted to use the mop she grabbed to hit him with but couldn't get herself to move. Carrie finally intervened, jabbing at him with her broken broom handle. He grunted, freed Rita but snatched the weapon out of Carrie's hands. Rita shut the metal blinds down but couldn't keep it closed. Regaining strength quickly, the maniac tried prying it open. Rita was a lot stronger than she looked, she could probably bench press 200lb if she really tried. She was straining too much though, she knew she couldn't hold it closed for long.

Chris finally became useful and noted the door to the storage room. It wasn't locked and there was plenty of room.

"Come on, quick!" She urged everyone.

"Ms. D!" Carrie shouted.

Rita was turning beat red, sweating and straining herself as if this were the hardest workout of her life.

"Go!" She ordered.

Chris was waiting for Sue. Sue very carefully hung up the phone. Chris kept calling to her unaware of the perplexed and defeated look on her face. Chris had to yank her by the arm to get a response. She pushed her in the storage room with Carrie. She didn't want to just leave Rita there. She ran over, ignoring Rita's warnings.

"Come on, Ms. D! We have to go!"

Rita finally relented and went with Chris. The beast of a man was still very fast and had no plans of stopping. They needed to barricade the door with whatever they could. There were boxes of supplies. He kept pushing and pushing.

"What do we do?" Carrie said frantically.

"We should just bum rush him!" Chris suggested.

"Don't be stupid, Chris!" Rita pushed back on the door.

Chris had an idea and decided that as vulgar as it was it could save everyone's life.

"That's it! Oh yeah! You make me so wet!"

The pushing stopped. Everyone looked at her.

"What? He hates sex, remember?"

"He'll be back."

"You should rest," Carrie found something for their gym teacher to sit on. Everyone had nearly forgotten about Sue. She was leaning and shaking in the corner.

"Sue?' said Rita.

"They said there's a huge blizzard. No one can come this way. Maybe not until tomorrow..."

"No!" Carrie shouted.

"We're so fucked!"

"Everyone stay calm," Rita said firmly, "We can't lose hope. We will be fine. We will make it. We have food. We can take turns keeping watch."

There was some rough banging at the door. Everyone stood and huddled together in fear.

"Wait...can he see us through the door?" Carrie asked.

Chris frowned and rolled her eyes, "No. How the hell could he?"

"Well, let's keep talking dirty, maybe he'll go away."

"Yeah...what do we say?" Sue bit her lip.

Chris couldn't believe she was going to have to be the one to lead them in this but she probably had more experience than any of them combined.

"Ooh, yeah, Sue, I love it when you kiss me like that!" The banging stopped for maybe a few seconds but started again. "Come on," Chris urged Sue to say something.

"Um...oh yeah? You like that, baby?"

"Yes!" Chris cried, "And I can't wait to taste your sweet pussy!"

The banging was a lot softer now. Everyone was staring at Chris with raised eyebrows once again.

"What? Don't any of you watch porn? Come on, we have to keep going!"

"Don't look at me," said Rita, backing off, "I'll let you know when he's gone."

Chris turned to Carrie and urgently waited for something filthy to come out of her mouth.

"Uh...uh...I want to spank you!"

"Oh yeah?" Chris smiled and placed her hands on Carrie, pushing her breasts up against her fragile body.

"Yes you...bad girl!"

"Yes! I've been so bad, Carrie!"

"I'm going to spank you so hard!"

"You two are making me so wet!" Sue said convincingly.

"I'm going to spank you two!"

"You two are such terrible actors," Chris said under her breath, "Are you going to fuck us, Carrie?" Chris grabbed tightly onto Carrie to get a response.

"Yes...I...I want to fuck both of you..."

"Louder," Chris whispered.

"I want to fuck both of you!"

"Eat us out?"

"Yes! I'll eat you!" Of course being as naive as Carrie was she had no frame of reference to cunnilingus.

"Eat our pussies, Carrie!" Sue cheered, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah tongue fuck us!"

"Yes!" Carrie declared, "I want to shove my face in those!"

"Will you finger us too, Carrie?" Chris lifted her off the ground; she exchanged a smile with Sue.

"Yes I'll finger both of you so hard!"

"You're making me so fucking wet!"

"Girls!" Rita shouted, "He's gone!"

She had her ear up to the door. No sound. No movement. The girls were disappointed, it was actually fun going crazy like that with such crass language.

"We should keep going," Chris suggested.

"He's gone," Rita urged.

"But what if he's not?" Carrie said, "We should keep going a little longer."

"She's absolutely right," said Chris.

"Yes," said Sue, "We should keep going."

Rita sighed, "Fine. But just a while longer. Any other time I'd have you all ecpelled for talking like that."

"Ok but you to join us," Chris said, folding her arms.

Rita chuckled nervously, "No, girls, this is your game. I'm your teacher, I shouldn't be caught talking that way in front of any of you."

Sue shrugged, "It's ok given the circumstances."

"Yeah, it's life or death," Carrie said seriously, though she too wanted to hear what horrible things might come out of her.

Rita couldn't believe she was going along with this, but whatever shut them up, "Fine." She took her time, thinking of what she could say to none of them in particular in case it was offensive.

"We're all waiting!"

"Ok...you make me...I can't do this!"

"Yes you can! Do I make you wet, Ms. D?"

Rita closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. She struggled, held back but shouted, "Yes!"

"You want to suck on my titties?" Chris heaved her chest forward.

"Yes! Do I ever, girl!" Her acting was even worse than Carrie and Sue's, no passion at all.

"Tell me you want to stick your tongue up my ass!"

Rita was disgusted, "I can't say that! That's obscene!"

A loud banging outside made them all jump. A kind of chopping and slicing. He must've found something to break through the door.

In a panic, Rita uttered those words, "I want to stick my tongue up your ass!"

"All of us?" Sue joked.

"Yes! I want your asses!"

He was still pounding at the door.

"Now what?"

"Make something up!" Chris said, "Uh...we all like to watch you during gym class! You'd be a great dominatrix!"

"You have nice tits!" Carrie added.

"We want you to dominate us, Ms. D!" Sue shouted loud enough for the killer to hear.

Rita was stalling, Chris yelled at her to continue, "Quick! Anything nasty just say it!"

"Ok got it," Rita swallowed and continued, "I want to taste your juices! I've always loved watching your tight asses run laps in class! You all sweating and your breasts bouncing! And I like going to watch you soap up in the showers! Lathering up!"

Everyone had their own reactions to Rita's outburst. Carrie had her mouth wide open. Sue was surprised, maybe disturbed, her legs were shaking. Chris smiled evilly at how far her teacher crossed the line. She held up her hand for a high five. Rita reluctantly did but but more of a light tap.

"Um," Rita cleared her throat, "Sorry, that was probably way too crude."

"No way," Chris said, giving her a punch in the arm.

The banging and chopping at the door had stopped. Everyone swore they could hear him whimpering somewhere.

The killer had moved on but the danger was far from over. It would be night soon. How much longer could they hold up?

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whill talking dirty continue to help them or will they have to take drastic measures? Strong sexual content ahead!**

Nobody wanted to sleep in the storage room but there was at least plenty to eat. "We're prisoners," Chris complained.

"We have to stick it through. Suck it up, buttercup," Rita said, eating what looked like a mix of beans and expired ketchup.

Carrie and Sue agreed but there was no other option. "Is he still out there?" Carrie asked.

"Oh jee let me go out and check...Duh, no! Want me to get my head chopped off? Why don't you volunteer for the suicide mission?"

Rita got between the girls as it looked like hair was going to get ripped out. "Girls, please!"

"I do have something that could help us...it's...never mind you wouldn't be interested...I know you think I'm stupid," Chris said bowing her head down sorrowful like.

Rita frowned, "I don't think you're stupid, Chris. I just want you to be a team player, I want you to listen and to trust me. You can never go very my head...what exactly did you want to do?"

"I have some things in my locker."

"Like what, weapons?" Carrie eagerly asked.

"Did you bring a gun to school?" Sue said, offended.

"No!" Chris shook her head, "Just follow me!" Sue and Carrie followed her to the door but Rita held out her hand.

"We can't just leave!"

"Yeah, what about the food?" Sue asked.

"Bag it!"

"Listen to me! This is what I've been talking about!"

"Come on, Ms. D, what are you waiting for?" Carrie yelled.

Rita sighed and shook her head. She ran out with them even though she had no idea what this was all about.

No masked man or anybody around now. Everyone followed Chris down the hall. Chris fumbled with the lock. "Chris what are you doing?"

She opened it. At first it looked like nothing was inside.

"Ok, what is it?" Rita asked

"These."

When Chris revealed what she hoarding in her locker.

"What?" Sue opened her mouth in shock.

"Huh?" Carrie said.

"Is this your idea of a joke?"

Chris pulled out two strap-on dildos, "What? We could really use them!"

"Fuck off, Chris! Now I wish you did have guns!" Sue face palmed.

"You guys are such pussies!"

"Chris!" Rita stared her down, "Why on Earth would those help?"

"He hates sex, right? He hates boobs, kissing, sex talk! I'm sure he'd hate dildos."

"Why do you have those?" Carrie backed away, concerned.

Chris looked away from them, turning red, she explained, "That one I was supposed to meet after school...she's this college senior I've been sexting. Wanted to give this a try. It's not really a big deal."

"Chris," Rita said, folding her arms and staring her down, "I want to have a word with you over here."

Chris followed behind her. They walked only a few feet away from Carrie and Sue to get serious. "Ok. I'll forget what you said about sexting. Did you really think putting everyone in danger was a good idea?"

Chris was ready to flip out, "What? Everyone is fine! He never even showed up!"

"Look, just calm down."

"See, you always gang up on me! It's so unfair!"

"Chris stop overreacting!"

"Overreacting?!" In the corner of her eye she caught the girls running, "Huh? Where are they..."

"Look out!" Rita pushed her up against a locker, shielding her.

The Slayer was brandishing two knives. There was no escape, they had to act fast. Chris grabbed hold of Rita and gave her a big kiss on the mouth. Rita pushed her off.

"What are you doing?!"

"We have to scare him off! Look it's working!" Indeed it was, he was holding the knives close to the eye level of the hood as if to cover the horrendous image of two women kissing.

"Fine! Come here!" Rita brought Chris in close for another one. She opened her mouth wide and hooked her in. To make things extra nasty she put her tongue in her mouth and made sure to flap it around on the outside for the maniac to see.

It sounded like he was crying under that mask. He ran with his tail between his legs. Both Rita and Chris hardly noticed, they were too disturbed by what just happened.

"W-where did you learn to do that?" Chris said, Rita's red lipstick all over her face.

Rita gave a small smile and shrugged, "...College..."

"Oh...," Chris looked away awkwardly.

With her hands in her pockets Rita nervously said, "You know...the dildo thing might actually be a good idea. Let's take them with us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...now, um, let's go see where they went to."

Carrie and Sue were out of breath. Sue could easily outrun her, her long legs and stature. She kept going until her shorts got on a locker and ripped.

"Oh great!"

"Sue! Look out!"

There he was with his two blades, seeming to have recovered from his previous encounter. Sue thought just being in her pink panties would be enough to set him off but nothing.

"Fuck it!"

Carrie watched in horror as Sue pulled her panties down, exposing her shaved vagina. He seemed slightly nervous about this.

"Maybe try spreading your legs!" Carrie suggested.

Sue had no time to think. She sat down on the cold floor and opened her legs. He kept coming forward; you would think just the sight of it would be enough to disgust him. Sue had never really touched herself in a sexual way before but she had no option. She spread her lips open for him to see everything. This seemed to work. He looked away one second but then a second later he was blindly swinging one knife around while walking toward her.

Carrie stood there motionless. "What's the matter big guy?" She inserted two fingers into the opening. He didn't respond. She wasn't wet or anything so it wasn't really going to work . She tried spitting buy hardly had a drop of saliva. "Carrie! Help!"

Carrie ran to her aid when the killer was getting too close. She ran and kneeled down next to her. "What do I do?"

"Spit!" Carrie was terrified, she'd never seen another girl's private parts. It seemed so weird. "Do it!" Sue yelled at her angrily.

Carrie spit as much as she could while Sue massaged herself. It was working. Sue pumped herself with her slender, long fingers. He was very slowly advancing. Sue knew she would have to get off in order to scare him off. Carrie's fingers were thicker than hers.

"Carrie!"

"What?" She followed Sue's eyes, "No way!"

"Carrie!" Sue begged.

Carrie relented. She closed her eyes as she stick with fingers into the girl's pussy. Sue helped Carrie when she wasn't doing it fast enough. Sue strained, moaning and grunting. There was a vein in her forehead. Finally she came, kicking up her feet, she sprayed a little, shocking both Carrie and their hooded foe. He ran, dropping one of his knives.

Carrie wiped her fingers on her shorts, her hand was shaking. "Wow...you seemed to really tighten around them. It was like a Chinese finger trap." They both laughed.

Sue lied there with her legs still open, recovering. "Thanks. I think you really saved my ass. Don't tell anyone anyone about this," she stressed.

"I would never."

"But wow...I never experienced anything like that."

"Me neither," Carrie said shakily, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"What in the world?!" Rita and Chris ran up to them in shock, "Young lady, put your shorts back on!"

"I can't! They ripped!"

"Here," Carrie pulled her shorts off and handed them to Sue; all she had on now we're some white satin panties.

"Thanks," Sue smiled.

Chris was bothered by what just happened, something was up. "Did you finger bang her?" She gave Carrie the dirtiest look.

"NO!" Sue and Carrie shouted.

"Whatever," Chris shook her head disapproving.

"Come on, girls, let's head back to the cafeteria!" Rita said this while carelessly pointing the way with one of the dildos.

"Why do you have that?" Sue questioned.

Rita hid it behind her back, "It might come in handy later...now let's go!"

They went back into the cafeteria only to see that he was waiting for them. He knew they'd be back. Nowhere else to go. Rita pushed the girls behind her.

"Now I've had just about enough of this!" She marched right up to him, no fear. She pointed a finger close to his hood. "You're not bullying us you son of a bitch! You think we're afraid of you, dirt bag!"

He reached a hand out to grab her. She jumped back with a start. He ended up yanking on her shorts, ripping them and her panties off. Rita hit the floor, legs in the air. The girls stood there aghast. They got down on the floor in her aide.

"I hurt my back...," Rita shut her eyes and groaned, "I don't think I can get up...ugh..."

Chris and Carrie noticed the killer just standing there, looking directly into Rita's crotch.

"Ms. D, play with yourself!"

"What?" Rita was offended yet again.

"She's right!" Chris urged.

Rita did notice what the killer was doing but didn't like the extra attention, "Ok but nobody look!" Everyone jeered their heads as Rita massaged her pussy. The killer took a step closer. "It's not working!"

Chris took a look, "It's not wet enough!"

"Excuse me?!"

"He'll only be afraid if you get off! Trust me!"

"But..but I can't spit on it! I can't reach that far!"

"Ok! You heard her, ladies! Ms. D's cooch is too dry! We all need to spit as much as we can to lube it up!"

"Wait...," Rita had no time to change anyone's mind. She watched helplessly as each took a turn hacking spit on her pussy. He was advancing, "More!" Rita cried out, "It's not wet enough!"

They spit until they no longer could. Rita agressivly fingered herself but it wasn't working.

"Quick! She needs help getting off!"

Rita was in for a shock. Chris jammed a finger in, followed by Sue and Carrie. Everyone was sweating trying to get Rita to cum.

"That's it girls, faster! Faster! Oh fuck! Not yet!"

They kept at it, grinding their teeth and ready to pull a muscle until finally she gave.

"Ooh! FUUUICCCCKKKKK!"

The flood gates opened. Rita squirted, dousing him in a spray. He booked it the hell out of there. Rita and the three girls sat there on the floor exhausted. All sweating and panting.

"Thank you...you all saved me...now let's pretend this never happened...never speak of it to anyone...now can you help me to the storage room?"

"Sure thing, Ms. D," Chris smiled, "Just one thing. You might want to cover up first!"

The three teens laughed at their disapproving teacher.

 **So what did you think? Still lots to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What will the gang get into this time? I'm only going to write one more chapter after this but don't worry it will be a grand finale lol. I will be writing more stories soon including That's My Girl Too (Twilight) and some Stranger Things stories involving Nancy Wheeler. Thank you for reading!**

They made it back to the storage room. All tired and wanting sleep, Chris agreed to take first watch. Rita had passed out in the chair. Carrie found a corner to sleep in against the brick wall. Sue found a bag of oats to use as a pillow. Chris' eyes were heavy but she needed to pay attention.

Sue was cold but there was nothing for a blanket. She stirred with her eyes closed. She felt something. Something got between her legs. She was very sensitive down there. She felt someone going way too far. "What the hell?" She opened her eyes and saw Carrie between her legs. Carrie was pleasuring her orally. "Carrie?" she said in shock.

"Hi, Sue!" Carrie grinned, drool dripping down her face. She woke up, gasping for air.

"Are you ok, Sue?" Carrie had been woken up by her panicking cries.

Sue had one hand gripped to her chest and the other grasping at her wet crotch. She realized this and quickly retracted. "Carrie..."

Carrie moved in close, "Are you scared too?"

Sue nodded, she felt so ashamed of her dream she couldn't even face the other girl. "...Uh-huh."

"Are you cold? You can have my shirt too if you'd like."

Sue chuckled, "No, Carrie, just come over here."

Carrie lied next to Sue, they ended up keeping each other warm enough to drift off to sleep.

Chris dozed off for a second.

"Chris."

She jerked her head, "Ms. D?"

Chris was spellbound to see Rita standing upright.

"Yes, I'm ok. All thanks to you."

Chris stood up, she just smiled and shrugged, "Was nothing."

"Oh no it wasn't," she took her hair out of its ponytail and let it fall freely. Chris looked rather impressed by this. Rita started speaking in a husky voice, "I want you Chris."

"Uh...say what?"

"I want your body."

Rita was backing her against the wall. Chris gulped, unsure what to make of this sudden change. "Ms. D?" She couldn't help but grin at these sexual advances. "You just got super hot!"

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about that?"

Immediately Chris put her hands on Rita, pushing her lips against hers. She had one leg wrapped around her. Rita lifted her up so now both of her legs were secure around the redhead's waist. Rita pressed Chris against the wall as they both clawed at each other. But of course it all had to be a dream. Rita's. She was smiling and sweating, still out.

A scratching noise woke up both Sue and Carrie.

"Chris, what are you doing?"

The brunette was in deep concentration widdiling a broom handle into a spear with a dull knife. "I'm going to end that fucker."

"You can't, Chris," said Sue.

"I already stabbed him and it didn't do anything," said Carrie, terrified at the thought of fighting him again, "He can't be human."

"Of course he's human," Chris scoffed, "I'm going to lure him up to the roof and kick him off. You two in?"

"No fucking way," Sue frowned, folding her arms.

Carrie was too shaken, "We could all be killed and can't just leave Ms. D behind."

Chris got up and shook her head distastefully at the cowards.

"Don't go, Chris," said Sue one last time.

Chris wasn't hearing it. She was out of the storage room, the kitchen and the cafeteria. She had to get into the auditorium if she wanted to get up to the roof. No sign of that dick. When she crossed a hallway she was in for quite a shock though. A trail of blood. She didn't want to follow it but what if was someone she knew? There were these chunks of meat like someone had been hacked up. When she found a pile of body parts it became clear that they weren't the only ones in the school and chances were they were the last group left.

She felt someone standing behind her. She looked back and jumped. "Jesus!"

"Sorry!"

Carrie and Sue managed to sneak up behind her. But so was someone else. He was behind then and was a lot quieter than before if that makes sense. "Well since you're both here are you going to help me finish this thing or what?"

Sue noticed the emergency lights. The backup generator was working. She had an idea but she knew she had to act fast.

"You got it!"

She pulled the fire alarm, startling her friends. The sprinklers came on and the three stripped down to their underwear. The Slayer cowered as the three girls ran up to him. Their young, soft bodies getting all wet, bouncing the whole way over to him. Chris gave him a right hook running past him. She was going to drive that broken broom handle in his back but he intervened.

"See told you!" Carrie shouted.

"This isn't over!" Sue ripped her bra off. Carrie was stunned. Then Sue ripped her bra off.

Chris stood there and laughed, "You sluts!" Carrie ripped her bra off, "Hey!"

Sue pulled everyone close when she saw that he was still advancing on them. The three pressed their breasts together. Chris' large D's were squishing against the blondes'.

"You like that, Carrie?" Chris asked, playing up the slutty girl act.

"Yeah! Feels so good! I love boobs!"

"Me too!" Sue said more seriously, "Nice huge knockers!"

"I can see how excited you both are!" Chris was referring to their erect nipples; Sue's could poke someone's eyes out.

"Oh yeah! I really like them!" Carrie exclaimed.

When the slayer was just standing there not doing anything, Sue put her head between Carrie's breasts. Carrie was stunned.

"That's it! Motorboat dem tittays!" Chris cheered.

Sue did so and the killer backed up a step. Sue licked each breast. Carrie gasped. Sue Sucked on each breast, almost as though she'd done this before.

"Yeah! Now it's a fucking party!" Chris got behind Carrie and pretended to hump her butt.

Sue got down on her knees, "Where are you going?" Carrie laughed.

"Returning the favor," Sue smiled. She yanked Carrie's panties down and shoved her face into her, tongue fully extended. Carrie closed her eyes as the feeling of Sue's mouth intensified.

Chris had an even naughtier idea after seeing Carrie's plump behind. "You do have a nice butt, don't you?" She got down on her knees a put her face right in Carrie's ass crack. Carrie couldn't believe she was receiving this kind of pleasure from both. It was like Sue and Chris were both competing to get the innocent blonde off first.

"May I cut in?"

"Ms. D?" Carrie moaned as she said this.

"Come here, Carrie." Rita grabbed the back of Carrie's head and brought her in for a passionate kiss. Carrie was instantly blown away.

"Whoa," was all she could say when it was over. The killer was gone and it was time to flee once more.

"What was the plan?"

"Push him off the roof. We have to get to the auditorium," said Chris, standing up and wiping her mouth.

"Alright, let's hustle, girls!"

"What about your back?' Carrie saw she was slouching a bit.

"I'll be fine," she said, straining a bit.

"You brought those?" Chris raised an eyebrow. Rita brought the strap-ons.

"I think we'll really need them this time. Come on, let's go!" She gave Chris a wink.

The three girls followed Rita down the hallway to the auditorium.

 **To be concluded!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The exciting conclusion! Find out if the girls can defeat the Chamberlain Slayer! I'll likely get to a new Carrie some time in the near future. I'm working on some other stuff like now like Jumanji and a Stranger Things Nancy/Joyce fic that will be a lot different than stuff I've already done. Hope you enjoy and Happy Valentines!**

It was a long way to the auditorium. Everyone was determined to put an end to this once and for all, no matter what the cost. The three teenagers all naked and slippery kept up with their injured gym teacher who despite her back was still in much better shape than they were.

"Dammit!" Rita cursed, pulling on those big stage doors. Locked. Chris tried to intervene, picking at the lock but it was no good.

"Mother...!"

"We can go to the backstage doors, they're almost always unlocked," Carrie said, jumping up and own while pointing down the other hall.

"How would you know?" Chris whined.

"Everyone goes to make out there!"

"Let's go, Chris!" Sue barked, "She knows what she's talking about!" Sue took Carrie's hand and let her lead the way.

Rita clutched the strap-ons to her chest as they made their way. Sure enough one of the backstage doors was open ajar. They kept the door open knowing he would be there any minute ready to attack. Rita turned the stage lights on, then the aisle lights and the lights for each individual section of the audience seating. The one closest to them revealed the Slayer standing there waiting for them.

Rita pushed the girls in the direction of the stage. Her back still aching, she knew there was no time to rest. "Open the door for me!"

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

Chris knew Rita was going to do the hero thing and sacrifice herself. She ran up the steps to the roof door but found it padlocked.

"Shit cock!"

"Quick! We need something to break it!" Sue ran back down the stairs in search of anything on stage that could work. She found a crowbar but it turned out to just be foam rubber, everything there was just a prop. Everything on stage was useless. She looked out at the seating. She saw two things, one she would never forget as long as she lived and the other was an axe behind emergency glass. But she couldn't take her eyes off the traumatizing event going on.

Carrie ran up behind her, "Sue, what's going on...is that?"

Both girls watched as a stripped down Rita had strapped the long purple dildo on and was thrusting it in the slayer's face.

"Wow that's awesome!" Sue blurted out.

The killer was on his knees as Rita continued to push the rubber dong in his face. He seemed too humiliated to do anything, he just cowered there and took it.

Rita saw that the girls were watching her and smiled slyly. "Who wants to help me with this creep?"

Carrie raised her hand before Sue could. Rita threw the other strap-on to her, Carrie had to jump to get it. She rushed over to assist Rita. Sue was dazzled to see both of them thrust those long things into the face of that bastard. She also found herself weak in the knees watching Carrie thrust her pelvis. All was going well but he just had to find the strength at that moment to fight back. He grabbed both of them by their necks and stood back up with ease.

"Oh shit!" Sue bounced around the stage, looking for anything to fight him with. Her only option was the axe but it was beyond her reach. She did find a mystery bottle of baby oil though and splashed it on her chest. "Hey, asshole!"

He turned around to see her rubbing the oil all over herself. He was once again terrified. He let go of Rita and Carrie. They ran on stage to join Sue.

"Chris!" Rita called.

Chris came running out to them, "Guys what's going on?"

"We're going to give this creep one last show!" Rita declared.

"Um, but..."

"Come on now, Chris, you and Sue need to lube these up!"

Chris hesitated, "But the door..."

"Come on now, Chris, don't argue!"

Chris rolled her eyes and did as she was told. Both her and Chris sat on their knees, Sue Sucked on Carrie's dildo while Chris did Rita's.

Carrie couldn't look away from Sue as she put the whole thing in her mouth, she wasn't deep throating hers like Chris was to Rita's but it still looked incredible.

"That's it! Nice and wet, ladies! Lots of spit!"

Chris and Sue both did so until they were wet enough. The Slayer was sitting in the front row, crying at the sex show he was watching.

"I think for the best view you two should get on all fours."

"Are we really doing this?" Sue laughed nervously.

"I mean I'm cool with it," Chris smirked.

"Didn't you say something about..."

"No time!" Rita ordered.

Both Chris and Sue got down on the floor on all fours facing each other. Carrie and Rita got behind them.

Carrie was having second thoughts, "Are you sure this is ok?" She asked Sue.

"Don't worry, Carrie," Sue said looking up at her with a grin, "Just not up the butt, ok?"

"Ok," Carrie grinned back.

"Just watch what I do," Rita told her.

Carrie watched as she inserted the dildo into Chris and very gently started humping, thrusting into her.

Chris made a noise, "Mmm."

Rita went a little faster, "Does that feel ok, Chris?"

"Yes...just don't stop!"

Carrie inserted into Sue, "Like that?"

"Yes...," Sue's eyes widened.

"Alright. I imagine Sue would be tighter than Chris so go a bit easier," Rita instructed.

"Hey!" An offended Sue yelled.

"What's the matter, Snell?" Chris teased.

Both girls were making noise in no time, neither having done doggy it was easily now they're favorite position. Rita and Carrie kept at it for several minutes.

"My hair keeps getting in my face!" Sue cried.

"Here, I got it!" Carrie grabbed hold of Sue's hair, yanking it back as she continued to penetrate.

"Wow...you two are doing great...," Rita said, out of breath, "We might have to do this until you cum."

"We could always sit on it," Chris suggested.

"Good idea. Come on, Carrie let's switch positions."

Carrie and Rita sat on two chairs and had Sue and Chris sit in their laps while inserting. They both faced where the Slayer was sitting.

"Ok up and down now, ladies! Let the strap-ons do the work!"

Chris and Sue both went up and down on their respective strap-on dildos whilst looking down at the pathetic hooded man - child. When they both came they came as loudly and as big as they could.

Both fell backward into their partner's arms.

"That was pretty good but I don't think he's suffered enough yet."

Chris looked up at Rita concerned, "I'm not sure I can go right away...unless you plan on sticking it some place else."

Rita chuckled, "No of course not. You two have to use them on Carrie and I."

"Huh?" Carrie was not expecting that.

"Don't worry," said Sue, caressing Carrie's face, "You're going to love it."

Chris very quickly suited up and sat in the chair, "Come on, Ms D I'll take you for a ride!"

"I think I'll face you and look back at him."

"Whatever works for you."

"Am I too heavy, Sue?"

Sue helped Carrie by grabbing her backside, "No way," she smiled.

Carrie of course had even less experience with this kind of thing. But once it was put in her she knew exactly what to do.

Chris gave Rita a little slap in the ass, "Giddy up!"

"Ah! Hey!"

"Ah! Ah! Oh!"

"Yes! Yes!" Rita cried, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Sue! Oh! Oh God!"

"Fuuuccc..."

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Rita and Carrie came maybe just a little louder than Chris and Sue.

"Wow," Carrie panted.

"Say, Chris...," Rita breathed slowly, "What were you trying to say?"

Chris sighed and said, "...I got the door open..."

All four of them chuckled. The Slayer was getting up, no time to sleep now.

"We better get up there," Rita and the girls ran to the back of the stage. He was mad. Like really mad. Maybe their little show was just too far for his tastes. He stomped up the stairs to the roof. No place for those heathens to hide.

He kicked the door open and there was the little naked blonde, Carrie shivering her butt off up there. He retrieved his machete from under his jacket and held it above his head.

"Now!"

He stopped and turned t see the three coming at him. They pushed him to the ledge of the roof. His machete fell somewhere into the white nothingness. He kept his balance onto the very edge until Carrie came charging. She shouldered him, sending him falling and screaming.

They didn't hear an impact. They peeked over the ledge and saw him. When the blinding snow took a break they saw him lying on his back. His face revealed. All they could see was a white beard and dead black eyes.

"Who the hell is he?" Chris looked at the others.

"I have no idea," admitted Rita.

Carrie shrugged, "A janitor maybe?:

"Yeah...I think I've seen him before," Sue said, squinting her eyes.

The wind picked up and so did the snow. When it died down the body of the man was gone.

Emergency vehicles and police lights could be seen off in the distance. Of course it had to take them until now.

"Remember, this never happened. We can't tell anyone."

"You got it, D," Chris said, hugging her tightly.

"Chris!" She was unable to move thanks to Chris locking her arms. Sue and Carrie joined her and hugged Rita, forming a circle. "Girls, come on! We have to get changed before they get here!"

Once they were back inside and we're fully clothed, each girl gave their statement about the madman and how Rita protected them. Parents were called about them or safety. Everyone was about to go their seperate way.

In the parking lot, Carrie waited for her mother. She saw Sue at the other end of the main loop on a bench. She rushed over to her.

"Hey, Sue!"

"Hi, Carrie...," Sue smiled.

"Um...crazy weekend, huh?"

"Yeah," she laughed.

"Anyway...um...thanks for everything."

Sue raised an eyebrow, "It should be me thanking you. You saved me."

"Well...we kind of saved each other a couple times."

"I guess..."

"Are you uh...going to the Spring Fling?"

Sue frowned and shrugged.

Carrie scratched the back of her head, "Would you suppose.. maybe you'd like to go with me?"

A smile crept up on Sue's face, "Sure."

"Really?"

"Well I suppose I do owe you."

Carrie was ecstatic. She was jerked back to reality by the sound of her mother's car horn. "Um..catch you later!"

Sue watched her run off, swoon by her, remembering everything that happened in less than 48 hours; she knew her life would never be the same.

"Hey, bitch!"

Rita turned as she was walking to her car. It really shouldn't have surprised her at all it was Chris.

"You need a ride?"

"That depends. Your place...or mine?" Chris got ridiculously close to her. Rita had her back against her car door.

"Chris, what are you doing?"

"Are you saying you don't want any of this?" She asked, popping her collar.

"I just want to put this all behind us. Nothing has to change."

"It's a little bit late for that isn't it?" She pushed some hair away from Rita's eyes.

Rita held back a laugh, "What about that college girl you were supposed to meet?"

Chris shook her head, "I think I may have found something better."

They both paused for a moment, "If I take you back to my place what would we do?"

Chris thought it over, "I dunno. Maybe start with some Netflix. Stranger Things. Maybe see if that little Nancy Wheeler is going to start banging Wynnona Ryder."

"Chris..."

"Or her alcoholic mom," Chris grinned evilly.

"You are so bad," Rita said, putting her hands on the small of her back.

"Yeah but you love it."

They both chuckled warmly, "Alright fine. But this is only between you and me."

"Of course."

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

A group of new senior girls sat in a circle in the gym on some mats. Popular, bombshell brunette, Gwen was scaring them with a story.

"They never found the Chamberlain Slayer and they say he'll return one day."

"That's just some dumb legend," said nerdy, Danielle, trying not to act scared but folding her knees up to her chest.

"I don't know you guys. I heard some girls that were here last year had to lez out to survive. Some say they're still doing it to this day," said large breasted Lindsay.

"That's crazy. I would never do that in a million years!" Danielle protested.

"Never say never," Gwen joked.

Rita came in blowing her whistle, "Alright, listen up, ladies!"

"Front row and center!" Barked Chris. She walked up behind Rita wearing very similar clothes; a gym assistant for six months now and growing very comfortable in the position.

As they all stood up the lights went out. Everyone froze. Chris and Rita exchanged a knowing look. Rita blew her whistle.

"Alright, change of plans! Clothes off! Let's march to the cafeteria!"

All of them were rendered speechless. "What?!" Danielle was at a loss.

"You heard Ms. D! Hustle! Hustle!"

 **The end! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
